SOLAMENTE SON COINCIDENCIAS
by Synn
Summary: sEiS- A Daphne Hoke le prohíben estudiar brujería, pero quien va a descubrir porqué es su sobrina Lily. Época de los merodeadores (aunque ellos no sean los protas)
1. Aquel invierno

CAPÍTULO 1

AQUEL INVIERNO

***************

Una mujer muy joven, con gafas, mirada severa, y todo su pelo moreno recogido en un apretado moño, pasó por un hueco escondido detrás de un tapiz que colgaba del techo y apretó la nariz a una estatua que estaba delante de un muro a unos pocos pasos a su izquierda. Esperó unos segundos y la estatua comenzó a moverse y a dejar visible una escalera de piedra que parecía tener infinitos escalones. Tras subirlos todos muy deprisa llegó a un pasillo iluminado por una curiosa luz azul, y en el que había una puerta abierta. Sin pensárselo mucho entró en un despacho amplio e iluminado, en el que se oían multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Tras una mesa en la que había apilados un montón de chismes que no paran de echar vapor, ella vio a un hombre de gran estatura, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo y barba. Tras respirar hondo por un par de veces para recuperarse un poco del impulso con el que había subido las escaleras, dijo presurosa: 

- Profesor, ¿pueden llevársela así? 

- Si, Minerva, y no puede cambiar nada, son sus padres. –Respondió Dumbledore con tristeza.

- ¡Pero prometía tanto!

- Sin duda, este no era el mejor momento para afrontar su futuro. Lo que ha de ser, deberá esperar algún tiempo. 

- ¿Usted cree que ella...?

- Puede que me equivoque, aunque creo tenía todas las características. Va a ser imposible que ni en mil años alguien vuelva a ser igual. Quién sabe, ellos podrían cambiar de idea...

Mientras decía esto acariciándose cuidadosamente las barbas, una idea comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza: tal vez tuviera sentido, si solo estuvieran equivocados y la fecha correcta no fuera esa... un pequeño error que...

- Profesor Dumbledore, –Minerva McGonagall le sacó de sus pensamientos- es mi primer año en Hogwarts, desde luego que todo lo que ha pasado es nuevo para mi, incluso para usted, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si el señor director no lo puede impedir...

- Minerva, es mejor que vuelvas y compruebes que todos los de tu casa están durmiendo tranquilos. –sí, podía que esto fuese lo que tenía que suceder- Hemos pasado unos momentos difíciles, pero ya parece haberse tranquilizado todo; ni el director Dippet ni yo, podremos hacer algo.

La profesora McGonagall salió del despacho con tristeza. Ese año, había sido muy duro para todos, y Dumbledore tenía razón, no podía hacer nada para que unos muggles cambiaran de opinión, al menos, no después de lo sucedido.

Albus Dumbledore sacó una gran copa de piedra de su armario y se sumergió en sus recuerdos con una sonrisa. Era tonto intentar cambiar el pasado, pero siempre le quedarían allí los mejores momentos vividos para recordarlos cuando quisiera.

Aquel invierno era el peor de los últimos 50 años, según decían los aparatos de radio en todas sus emisoras. Nunca la nieve fue tan espesa y a la vez tan duradera, porque como el sol apenas salía, nada que no estuviese muy por encima de los más altos edificios de Londres podría derretirse. El país estaba paralizado. Los servicios de trenes cancelaban la mayoría de los recorridos, y las carreteras estaban cortadas, sin que las máquinas quitanieves (que trabajaban continuamente) fueran suficiente, ni echar sal sirviera de nada, porque ya incluso los coches habían amanecido enterrados en la nieve. Las autoridades habían pedido a los ciudadanos que no saliesen si no era necesario, porque circular era todo un atrevimiento. Aún así, en todos los parques se podían ver niños esquiando felices. A las seis de la tarde, dejó de nevar, pero el viento rugía con furia acosando a los pobres transeúntes que intentaban salir a las calles nevadas.

En el pequeño saloncito del número 12 de Bond Street estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea los señores Hoke, sus dos hijas y unos amigos de la pareja, el señor y la señora Evans. Habían estado celebrando la vuelta del internado de Daphne, la hija mayor, con una fastuosa comida. Ahora que estaban todos tomando té, nadie sabía por donde empezar a hablar, excepto el señor Hoke, que no paraba de asegurar lo maravillosa que era su decisión de traer de vuelta a Daphne.

El señor Hoke era un hombre delgado y moreno, con una poblada barba bien cortada, aficionado al whisky, al té, y ambos mezclados, que acostumbraba a enfadarse cuando no imponía su voluntad. La señora Hoke era igualmente delgada, pero rubia y con un cuello muy largo, una personalidad tranquila y amigable, y como se podía comprobar muy amiga de los cotilleos, aunque en ciertos momentos, y cuando se la observaba bien, parecía no saber en que lugar o momento del día se encontraba.

- Cariño, ¿un poco más de té? –preguntó la señora Hoke

- No, no –rechazó el señor Hoke –ya me sirvo yo –y mirando a todos prosiguió rotundo - Creo que no debe hablarse más del tema ¿verdad Rose?

- No creo que debas mezclar a Rose en esto –señaló el señor Evans, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado como todos.

El señor Hoke miró con desagrado su amigo, como si hubiese cometido un sacrilegio. No podía entender como alguien al que veía como un hermano menor, de complexión fuerte, pero sin llegar a grueso, con seis años menos y que le llegaba por la nariz, podía intentar contradecirle a él, la voz de la experiencia. Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, hasta que al fin pareció decidirse por el mueble bar. Lo abrió y se sirvió un poco de líquido en un gran vaso. Al sentarse volvió a mirar al señor Evans.

- Creo que no me has entendido... –empezó

- Si te entendí Bryan. Intentas que Rose te dé el visto bueno cuando quien debería estar de acuerdo es Daphne.

Daphne Hoke pareció darse por aludida, porque su cara comenzó a ponerse tan roja como el color de su pelo, y sus ojillos verdes delataban un extraño brillo de tristeza. Pero bajó la vista y no dijo nada. Su hermana Rose tampoco decía nada pero miraba al frente, con su naricilla chata bien erguida. La señora Hoke sonreía como si realmente no estuviese allí y no escuchase nada de lo que se decía y la señora Evans movía nerviosa su cucharilla en la taza de té, sin apartar de ella su mirada. El señor Evans era el único que parecía mirar directamente al que había hablado antes de él.

- mmm, muchacho, - empezó de nuevo el señor Hoke intentando parecer paciente –como te lo puedo decir para que me entiendas... mmm, es un problema de todos, de MI FAMILIA. ¿Qué dirían los vecinos? ¡¡No, no deben saberlo!!

- Yo creo que no es tan terrible –murmuró el señor Evans

- ¿no? No, claro, tú no eres EL RARO, tu no eres EL DIFERENTE. A ti no te señalarán con el dedo diciendo "bruja, bruja" –decía el señor Hoke moviéndose en su sillón cada vez mas enfadado –además, ir allí a estudiar es una tontería, porque, ¿qué aprenden allí? ¿Pociones? ¿Transformaciones? ¿La vida de unos viejos locos? ¡¡Nada útil!! Claro que no... ya hemos estado pagando dos años ¡¡dos años!! Para convencernos de que no era nada malo

- Y no es malo –se aventuró a decir el señor Evans –Daphne dice que aprendió a volar en escoba y yo vi cómo transformó un botón en cucaracha...

- ¡¡¡Alto!!! –Rugió el señor Hoke –no creo comprendas lo que esto supone. Queremos para nuestras hijas lo mejor, una vida sana y completamente normal, y si para ello hay que renunciar a la sangre de la familia de mi mujer ¡¡así será!! ¿Tu no querrías lo mismo para el pequeño Hugh?

- ¿qué decías cariño? –dijo la señora Hoke como despertando de un sueño.

- Solo decía que en tu familia ha habido algunos "comportamientos desviados..." gracias al cielo tú eres completamente normal

- Si cariño, tienes razón, como siempre –contestó ella con una gran sonrisa –y te quiero mucho...

- Pero la magia no puede ser tan mala... todo lo contrario. –Dijo la señora Evans –yo creo que os haría la vida más fácil.

- ¡si la vida fuese más fácil todos los brujos lo llevarían escrito en el pasaporte! –Protestó el señor Hoke, y tras tomar otro trago siguió –y sin embargo se esconden para que los que somos NORMALES no les encontremos.

- Puede que teman que les pidáis muchas cosas –dijo la señora Evans

- O tienen miedo por lo de la caza de brujas – afirmó el señor Evans – Si todos los "normales" como tu nos llamas, pensásemos como tú, y creo que así debe ser en su mayoría, volveríamos a tener inquisiciones y hogueras en cualquier plaza del país.

- Eso es porque los NORMALES tenemos sentido común. Nadie que pueda volar sin motor puede ser bueno, es imposible que ese poder no se lo diese el mismo diablo bajado a la tierra. Son culpables...

- Quizá sí – interrumpió el señor Evans – Puedes tener razón. Son culpables de poder usar el 100% del cerebro en vez de solo un poco como los demás – argumentó.

- Evans, somos amigos desde hace años. No me gustaría tener que...

- Lo siento, es tu vida y tienes razón: tú mandas en ella.

Esto dio por zanjada la conversación. Los señores Evans terminaron su té y se despidieron, marchándose muy bien abrigados y con una enorme sensación de vacío tras la discusión. Era inútil discutir contra "la razón". 

Media hora más tarde, Rose seguía en el salón con sus padres. Él hablando sin parar del tiempo terrible que hacía en el exterior, y ella sonriendo de felicidad sin saber porqué. Rose asentía a lo que decía su padre, pero en realidad lo que le hubiese gustado, por encima de todo, era tener un poquito de la magia de su hermana en el cuerpo, y con la imaginación se subió en la escoba de Daphne y salió por la ventana en un rápido vuelo... pero enseguida despertó ¡¡no!! ¡¡No quería acabar soñando despierta como su madre!! 

Daphne fue a su habitación y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, perdiendo su verde mirada en el camino que había dejado el quitanieves en medio de la carretera y en la entrada de la casa, pensando porqué era tan diferente a todos. Observó a un helicóptero que luchaba por mantener su rumbo a pesar de que el viento no cesaba de moverle peligrosamente. ¿Cómo podría alguien confiar en una máquina en semejantes circunstancias? Aquel era un frágil juguete en las manos del poderoso rey Eolo. Una batalla con los titanes... una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.

A ella le gustaba volar, aunque no tanto como para participar en un campeonato de Quiddich, ni siquiera en una versión estudiantil. De hecho, probablemente ya nunca volvería ver ningún partido, ni a volar. Al sacarla del colegio había terminado para ella la magia. No se le permitía hacer nada fuera de Hogwarts y por si acaso, sus padres le habían prohibido acercarse a menos de diez metros de cualquier lechuza. Sus amigos no sabían nada de muggles, como para llamarla por teléfono o usar los buzones de correo. 

Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ellos, fueron a buscarla por la noche y lo único que vio fueron sus cabecitas dormidas y a la profesora McGonagall que la despedía con la mano. Todas sus cosas debían seguir en esa habitación si ningún elfo doméstico las había recogido ya. Pero todo eso ya estaba acabado para ella. Todo un mundo mágico que apenas había empezado a descubrir, que se cerraba como las puertas de Gringgots para un ladrón, y nadie iría a buscarla. 


	2. Los unicornios no existen

**Este es en realidad el primer capítulo que escribí, pero luego pensé que era necesaria una introducción para empezar a desarrollar la trama. **

**Han pasado algunos años, y las cosas son diferentes para algunos...**

**Sybill.**  Gracias por tu rev. Es mi versión de lo que pasó antes de que Harry naciera. La tuya me gusta mucho, pero no se va a parecer, porque no me voy a centrar en Sev, aunque el personaje si aparece. Lo que pasó para que los muggles hicieran eso se verá mas adelante... intentaré ir dejando pistas.

**Arwen-Vanadis-magic.** ¡holaaaaaaaa! Bien, lo de la familia: Daphne y Rose son hermanas, sus padres son los señores Hoke, y los Evans son amigos de ellos. Espero que el fic te resulte interesante y ya sabes, aunque ya tengo los primeros capis preparados, acepto sugerencias sobre la trama. Te digo, ya soy MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA, ¿cómo me voy a resistir, si lo pintan TAAAN seeeexy?  XD

**Luna.** ¿Logré intrigarte? Seguro no más que tú a mí en los tuyos (jejeje) claro que espero tardar algo en desvelar por qué Daphne es una bruja especial. Hay que decirlo, su padre no es tan Dursley como se le pinta, en el fondo tiene sus motivos (aunque el mismo no lo reconocería nunca, prefiere ser anti-magos). Parece que has cogido muy bien los parentescos, de todas formas en este capítulo ya se vé que Rose es... bueno, te dejo que lo leas. Gracias por el consejo, tienes razón.

**Ximena.**  Me vas a poner colorada :), muchas gracias. Claro que me inspiro en Jk para escribir, pero no le llego a los talones. De todas formas, espero aprender a expresar mejor lo que pienso ¡¡¡y a que os guste lo que escribo!!! 

**Ruth Snape.** Gracias por tu review. Espero que lo que viene te siga gustando. Estoy pensando... no creo que el personaje de Jason Isaacs salga mucho en este fic, pero bueno... siempre nos quedarán sus fotos, de todas formas pondré una referencia a otro personaje que a lo mejor te suena, mas adelante. Te dejé review en tu fic mas cortito, ya con tiempo iré leyendo el otro.

**vero Jiménez**. Muchas gracias!!! Tienes razón, los Hoke son espantosos... pero quien sabe, pueden tener sus motivos ocultos, aunque lo de ella es mas bien de nacimiento, y lo de él, bueno, se debe en parte a la hora del té, el calor del momento :-)  Lily no había nacido aún, pero sigue leyendo, verás, verás...

CAPÍTULO DOS

LOS UNICORNIOS NO EXISTEN

*************************

Habían pasado casi veinte años desde que los señores Hoke se reunieran con unos amigos, en aquel invierno de 1942. Había nevado, llovido y granizado sobre Londres muchas veces, pero también había salido el sol y el planeta había dado infinitas vueltas sobre su propio eje.

Los señores Hoke dejaron su casa en Bond Street por un cottage en un pueblecito de Surrey, Little Whinging, para disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar. Sin duda, al señor Hoke le hubiese gustado mudarse a cualquier otro lugar mas cerca de Escocia, pero el médico le recomendó que no le haría bien estar tan cerca de las grandes destilerías de whisky. 

Daphne Hoke esperó a ser mayor de edad para alejarse lo más posible de su familia, y el mismo día de su cumpleaños recogió todas sus cosas y salió de viaje por Europa, pese a las severas advertencias del señor Hoke, que le decía que si los Europeos de post-guerra la mataban, él no iría a buscar su cuerpo a ninguna parte. 

Rose se había quedado en Londres donde ya tenía una nueva familia: su marido Hugh Evans y dos hijas, la rubia Petunia y la pelirroja Lily.

Todos los que vivían en la casa se levantaron aquella mañana con los gritos de la Señora Evans procedentes del piso inferior, que anunciaban que el desayuno se iba a quedar frío y no lo pensaba recalentar. Lo siguiente, y lo que sin duda la motivó a Lily a despertarse, fue una almohada voladora que calló sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡¡Petunia!!! –Gritó una chiquilla pelirroja mientras se incorporaba y oía el golpazo de la puerta al cerrarse.

Era otro día de verano que amenazaba con ser igual a los anteriores, e igual a todos los veranos desde el principio de los tiempos en Holmes Avenue, pero al menos éste iba a acabar en poco más de un mes.

Rose, ahora señora Evans, era una mujer delgada, rubia, enérgica y de no muy buen carácter. Tras servir el beicon en unos platos empezó a impacientarse y volvió a gritar:

-¡¿Es que nadie va a desayunar hoy?!

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Tras su última llamada aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina la cabeza y el largo cuello de Petunia. Un plof, plof repetido indicaba que alguien lento y pesado bajaba las escaleras, y una disimulada risa le hizo temer lo peor. 

Rose Evans no hubiera tenido tiempo de reaccionar, en ese instante un golpe sordo lo confirmó. Ya estaba echo. Sobre el suelo de la cocina acababa de caer Petunia, aún con el correo en las manos. 

Una pelirroja de ojos verdes la siguió, riéndose. El señor Evans entró por fin, y sonrió, pero tras una severa mirada de la señora Evans empezó a regañar a Lily, sin poder evitar reírse interiormente.

-¡¡Estas niñas me van a matar a disgustos!! –protestó la señora Evans mirando con desaprobación a su marido –y tú les ríes todas las gracias

- pero Rose, querida, solo jugaban...

-¡yo no jugaba! –Reprochó Petunia, ya levantada, mientras introducía un trozo de beicon en su boca –esm ellam mquem me mirritam.

Hugh Evans era un hombre alto y rubio, que solía llevar el pelo largo, y eso, junto a los ojos azules, le daba un aspecto bastante juvenil. Recogió el periódico y las cartas del suelo, que Petunia había olvidado y se limitó a darle las últimas a Rose. Desplegó el periódico y tras leer los titulares de la portada, lo volvió a plegar, murmurando que no sabía por qué escribían los periódicos si nunca decían nada bueno. Se sentó y se dispuso a desayunar.

-¿No dices que estás engordando? Podrías empezar por dejar de comer tanto y salir a correr –dijo la señora Evans con ironía mientras comprobaba que Hugh estaba más corpulento que en las fotos del estante –lo mejor sería que...

Se interrumpió al ver entre el correo un sobre amarillento sin matasellos. Con cara de sorpresa lo abrió y dijo a su marido que lo leyera. 

-¡Es estupendo! –Dijo el señor Evans - ¿no?

-¿Qué es estupendo? – habló por fin la pelirroja

-Seguro que les tocó un viaje a la playa... –meditó Petunia

- ¡nos vamos de vacaciones! 

- Está bien, ¿no, cariño? ¿No crees? –Apuntó el señor Evans sin escuchar a sus hijas. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso ante la falta de respuesta de Rose.

- Pero esto nos cambia todos los planes. No, no está bien ¡pero lo va a estar! Seguiremos como si nada... –respondió ella rompiendo el sobre en pedazos.

Todos comieron en silencio. Sabían que no era muy sensato enfadarla cuando tomaba una decisión.

Diez minutos después, Lily Evans se rascaba su roja cabellera mientras Petunia recogía los platos y se ponía a fregarlos. El señor Evans iba a salir a trabajar cuando la señora Evans lo detuvo.

- Bien, escuchadme todos. Mañana Petunia y yo iremos a comprar un nuevo uniforme y las cosas que le harán falta en el colegio.

-¿Y yo? A mí también me está pequeño –aseguró Lily

- Bueno, tu usarás el del año pasado de tu hermana. No podemos gastar más dinero y como irás a su colegio...–dijo ella, pero al ver la carita de la pequeña, añadió –cielito, sabes que tenemos que ahorrar todo lo posible... 

Lily se aguantó las lágrimas y se fue a su habitación. Tendría que ir otro año más al mismo colegio que Petunia, con su vieja ropa y sus viejos libros. Tendría que llevar un uniforme gastado, que era al menos de su talla. Tenía la sensación de ser diferente a todos ellos, a toda su familia, de que no encajaba allí. ¿Por qué todos eran rubios y ella pelirroja? ¡hasta los abuelos! Al menos su padre era cariñoso con ella.

También daba la casualidad de que siempre pasaban cosas extrañas a su alrededor, cosas que irritaban mucho a Petunia. Solía saber cuando algo iba a caer antes de que se moviera de su sitio, y "presentía" la visita de un familiar antes de que anunciara su llegada.

- Son coincidencias –le decía Petunia– tu no eres especial. Yo intentaría ser discreta y no ir por ahí diciendo que un gato te guiñó un ojo ayer, o que ves el futuro. A nadie le gusta la gente rara, seguro que eso te traerá problemas. –luego parecía meditar unos instantes y continuaba- Decir mentiras no está nada bien.

Al día siguiente Holmes Avenue amaneció igual de calurosa como venía siendo costumbre. La señora Evans y Petunia salieron temprano, pero no despertaron a Lily. Las notas que emitía el radio-despertador del señor Evans pasaban por la abierta puerta de su habitación, pero ella no se despertó hasta que él se sentó en su cama y la movió suavemente.

-Princesa –dijo mientras la mecía suavemente -¿vas a desayunar conmigo o seguirás un rato en Fantasía?

Lily apenas se movió. Le costaba mucho levantarse por las mañanas si no era por un brusco movimiento de su hermana. El señor Evans oyó un ronroneo y volvió a llamarla.

-¡con lo bonito que era mi sueño! –respondió ella estirándose en la cama.

-¿Y qué era?

- Bueno... era un caballo blanco, casi plateado, y con un cuerno en la frente...

-¿Un unicornio?

-¡Sí! ¡¡Mi regalo de cumpleaños!!

El señor Evans sonrió y le recordó que su cumpleaños no era hasta el 31 de octubre, y aún quedaba bastante. Ella comenzó a relatar su extraño sueño, en el que un chico grandote y peludo la llevaba a un bosque muy frondoso. Iban a ver al unicornio.

-¿Y te atreviste a acercarte? –preguntó él, simulando miedo.

-¡Claro! Lo suficiente como para acariciarlo.

-Pero tú sabes que los unicornios no existen –dijo el señor Evans con tono cómplice.

-Es sólo un sueño papá. En realidad no he visto ningún animal tan bonito nunca. Pero parecía tan nítido mientras dormía que era como si fuese real.

-Eso es porque eres una "soñadora profesional" –sonrió el señor Evans –Bueno princesa, ¿desayunamos?

- Bien, parece una oferta tentadora...

El señor Evans salió tarde aquel día para ir al trabajo. Se había entretenido un poco más de la cuenta jugando con Lily. Se despidió en la cocina repitiéndola que en pocos minutos llegaría el chico de los vecinos para cuidar de ella. Al salir vio que entre el correo había otro sobre amarillento, como el del día anterior. Valla exclamó si que insisten y se llevó aquel sobre, dejando los otros dos de facturas y el periódico encima de la mesita de la entrada.

Como siempre, cogió un autobús que le llevaría a la zona centro de Londres, porque vivían bastante alejados. Hacia un año que decidió dejar el coche en casa e ir en transporte público. A esas horas, el centro estaba siempre colapsado y resultaba imposible conseguir aparcar. Además, de ese modo podía leer por el camino.

Ya en el autobús le extrañó verlo bastante más lleno que de costumbre, y además, parecía que la gente había adoptado la nueva moda de ir vestidos con túnicas; algunos hombres las llevaban, e incluso familias enteras. ¿Dónde irán así de raros? se dijo a trabajar seguro que no, serán turistas. 

Cuando llegó a su trabajo, aún no estaban todos. La famosa puntualidad británica parecía allí una mentira de las agencias de viajes. Se sentó en su silla y mientras conectaba el ordenador le preguntó a su compañero:

- Mike ¿has oído hablar de Hogwarts?

- ¿Es un nuevo programa de ordenador? –Preguntó Mike.

- No, es un colegio.

- Pues no, no me suena ese nombre, ¿de qué dices que es?

- Un colegio, pero da igual Mike, no te preocupes.

El ordenador tardó en encenderse. El señor Evans era de los que pensaba que en el futuro ya nadie usaría unos aparatos tan grandes y lentos. Según  se volvería al trabajo artesano y la tecnología acabaría como había empezado, mal.

A la hora de comer llamó a casa para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, no le gustaba dejar a Lily sola en casa. Sabía que estaría con su canguro, pero tenía la seguridad de que Rose y Petunia volverían bastante tarde. Luego salió a comer con sus compañeros. En el restaurante también había muchos hombres con túnicas de colores estrafalarios.

- Mike, ¿tu usarías túnica? – Preguntó el señor Evans.

- ¿qué es una túnica Hugh?

- Es como un vestido, pero que también lo llevan en algunos coros de iglesias... –dijo el Señor Evans mirando de reojo a una familia que comía en la mesa de su izquierda.

-¡Ah, ya sé! –Respondió Mike- ¿cómo pueden ir con falda? Hoy me he cruzado con más de diez hombres de este estilo, y ¡no te lo pierdas! Algunos llevaban hasta gorro... ¡con el calor que hace! ¿Creéis que son escoceses?

- ¿De fucsia? –preguntó otro compañero-  Un buen escocés nunca vestiría esos colores. Sólo cuadros, como manda la tradición.

Una niña gordita y morena se levantó de la mesa contigua y dando pequeños saltitos se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Antes de llegar, se le cayó un papel amarillo. Hugh Evans se acordó del sobre amarillento. De repente, también de la hermana de Rose, Daphne Hoke. De pequeño un día se encontró con Daphne vestida con una túnica de color turquesa. Cuando sus padres la encontraron la regañaron diciéndola que no se podía salir a la calle vestida de bruja.  En ese momento no lo entendió. Bruja... como Lily. Por eso la mandaron el sobre amarillento, y por eso, todas aquellas personas extrañas por Londres. Todos debían haber recibido un sobre como el de ella.

La señora Evans y Petunia no habían pasado todo el día de compras. Lo primero que hicieron, tras desayunar en una pastelería, fue ir a una peluquería. Allí a la señora Evans le dieron un masaje capilar y le cortaron las puntas. A Petunia le llenaron el pelo de tirabuzones. Más tarde pensaron, que ya que estaban bien peinadas, deberían tener igualmente ropa bonita para ir "a juego". 

Tras probarse unos vestidos de lycra ajustados (debieron pasar a más de 10 tiendas hasta que los encontraron y se decidieron a comprarlos) se los llevaron, ya puestos, y entraron en una cafetería oriental para probar un "te dúlce de algas" y un "Amargo bicolor" como aperitivo, porque les sobraban unos minutos para la comida. 

Después de comer en un restaurante egipcio, se dieron cuenta de que aún no habían comprado el uniforme nuevo ni los libros de petunia, pero como quedaban dos horas para que las tiendas que querían volvieran a abrirse se dieron una vuelta por un gran centro comercial 24 horas de la zona.

Ya con el uniforme comprado, la señora Evans comenzó a preocuparse por la cantidad de dinero gastado de más. Lamentaba que en vez de volver en taxi como habían pensado, tendrían que coger el autobús. No les hacía mucha gracia a ninguna de las dos subir con tantas bolsas a un sitio tan pequeño y con tanta gente. 

Se encontraron con el señor Evans en la parada del autobús. El señor Evans había estado muy atareado y parecía cansado, así que no se dio cuenta ni del peinado ni de los trajes nuevos. Esto molestó a la señora Evans por la poca delicadeza de su marido al no decirle "lo guapa" que estaba, pero enseguida pensó que era mejor así, que no se enterase de todo lo gastado. Ya en el autobús el señor Evans preguntó:

-Bueno chicas, ¿y que tal las compras?

-¡Fatal papá! – respondió Petunia malhumorada - ¡mis libros nuevos son de segunda mano!

-¡Cariño! –Respondió rápidamente la señora Evans –No sabes lo caros que son los libros nuevos ¡y lo gordos que son! Mira...

- y hemos tenido que entrar en mas de mil tiendas – siguió Petunia.

- ¡Cariño! No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una buena tienda donde encontrar un uniforme en condiciones. –Puntualizó la señora Evans.

El señor Evans no las estaba escuchando. Sólo podía pensar en el sobre, estaba obsesionado. Era un poco injusto no decirle nada de él a Lily.

Lily se sentía nerviosa, pero no como te sientes cuando esperas para un examen, o cuando vas al día siguiente sabes que al ser tu cumpleaños te espera una sorpresa. Era una sensación mucho peor, como de que algo malo iba a pasar. Tenía los brazos agarrotados y contraídos, igual que las piernas, que apenas podía mover. 

Sonó el teléfono, y sin poder cogerlo, vio como este se acercaba a ella flotando en el aire. El auricular quedó a la altura de sus ojos, y mientras lo miraba un poco asustada, todo el ambiente que la rodeaba, las paredes y los objetos, se comenzaron a volver blandos, como gel y a derretirse... dejando frente a sus ojos a una mujer anciana de ojos claros y a otra mujer un poco más joven, que la miraba como burlándose de ella.

Al volver a mirar a la anciana, que también sonreía, noto que tenía los ojos hinchados, tanto más que la mitad del globo ocular parecía querer salirse de sus órbitas. Iba a gritar cuando la habitación comenzó a reblandecerse de nuevo y se encontró en un bosque. Era de noche pero se veía bien porque el cielo estaba inundado de millones de estrellas relucientes. Oyó unos chapoteos y se acercó al lugar del que provenían, comprobando que ya no estaba paralizada. Era un lago. Se asomó al borde...

- ¡aaahhhh!

*** El cottage al que van a vivir los señores Hoke es una de casa típica del campo y algunos pueblecitos de Gran Bretaña; pequeña, antigua y de aspecto coqueto.


	3. Un verano diferente

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... estaba un poco depre y no me llegaban los ánimos de subirlo, aunque tengo escritos cinco más. Espero que os guste y me sigáis dejando reviews. Gracias por leerme. Un besote a todas.**

**Bloomy.** Gracias por leerlo. Tienes razón en lo que dices. Sí, los Hoke se van a vivir al mismo sitio dónde viven los Dursley, es solo un paso para que Petunia y Vernon se conozcan... Daphne si aparecerá más veces, en cierto modo es su historia. As acertado con él final, pero sigue leyendo... ¿y para cuándo tu capítulo de El ombligo de Harry?

**Jack Dawson**. ¡hola! Me ha echo mucha ilu que me leyeras… y los reviews largos me encantan :)  Espero leer la continuación de tu Cary. ¿Lily? Sigue leyendo, creo que en este capi y el siguiente se aclara todo eso, ya se va a enterar, aunque le pese a algunas, jejeje. Intentaré seguir tus consejos para los capis con acción. 

**Luna.** No importa lo que tardes en leerme, pero que sepas que me gusta mucho recibir reviews, y comprendo que no os entereis cuando actualizo, porque tardo mucho. Me vas a sonrojar como digas esas cosas, son un subidón de ánimo impresionante. jejeje, por cierto, una pena que acabases con tu fic... ¡estaba tan lindo! ;) A partir de ahora empezarán a salir mas personajes conocidos, aunque como se sabe poco de ellos también pondré un poco de imaginación en sus personalidades. Tienes razón, Rose y Petunia son un pelín "pijas" pero no es que no quieran a Lily, es una especie de envidia lo que les lleva a actuar así. El señor Evans es como un osito de peluche :). En este capi ya se va a enterar de Hogwarts, verás... ¿Esas mujeres? Sigue leyendo y lo sabrás. Espero que no te lleves una decepción... aunque en el fondo, recuérdalas bien, porque van a volver a aparecer, y no de esta manera... jejeje. Si era el bosque prohibido, por cierto.

**Ruth Snape.** Muchas gracias, jejeje. Espero que sigas leyéndome. ¿ha vuelto ya tu musa? Yo sigo sin mucho tiempo, ya te irás encontrando revis míos en tus historias. A ver si nos encontramos en el messenger otro día, ya sabes que tengo unos horarios muy malos... Espero que se te dieran bien esos exámenes, y suerte en los que te quedan.

**Ximena.** Muchas gracias a ti también. El capítulo me quedaba largo pero os quise dejar con esa intriga... espero no decepcionar con lo que sigue... Claro, Lily es la sobrina de Daphne, pero la hija de Rose. Daphne huyó de sus padres y se alejó un poco del mundo mágico. No se llevó a Lily porque aún no sabían que ella era bruja, pero va a volver, seguro. La chiquita no es Mrs Weasley, aunque en un principio pensé en que fuese una hermana suya, por lo que dices de las edades, que Molly es algo mayor que James y Lily. Sigue leyendo.

**Maniak.** Esto... ¡¡¡aún tengo más!!! No sabes todo lo que puede haber dentro de la cabeza del diablo cuando se aburre, y ya puesto, siempre que puede, enreda, jejeje. Escribir es una especie de forma de escapar del mundo real, que a veces es demasiado cruel y terrorífico. Me alegra que te guste.

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA VERDAD DEL SOBRE**

************************

- ¡aaahhhh! – gritó Lily.

- ¡Uugghh! –respondió Petunia, que se había despertado por el grito de su hermana - ¡demonios! ¡Ya volviste a tener pesadillas!

- No, no es eso. Soñaba con... vi mi reflejo.–dijo Lily incorporándose. –Estaba en un lago y cuando me acercaba... no, no era yo. En vez de mi reflejo la veía a ella.

- ¿y por que gritaste? ¿y quién es ella? –preguntó Petunia enfadada.

- Bueno, esto... algo me había cogido el tobillo. Y dos mujeres...

- ¿pero no era una solo? 

- Al principio había dos, que me llevaron a un bosque... y luego esa chica que sale al lado de mamá en las fotos de pequeña. Esa que se parece tanto a mí...

-Estupendo, pues ya ves que no hay nada ni nadie. Ahora cierra los ojos y déjame dormir.

Lily se volvió a tumbar en su cama. Era un sueño muy confuso, pero aunque cualquiera podría haberlo interpretado de una manera diferente, para Lily estaba claro: Tía Daphne iba a venir a verla.

Un poco antes de la hora del desayuno de aquel día, el señor Evans entró en la cocina mientras la señora Evans estaba exprimiendo unas naranjas.

- ¡Cielo, que pronto bajas hoy! –exclamó ella.

Él se sentó en la mesa, sin decir nada, y tras apartar en un lado de la mesa el periódico sin leerlo, comenzó a romper en trozos la propaganda. La señora Evans lo miraba sorprendida, porque normalmente era ella la que se encargaba de eso. Luego él colocó cuatro sobres alineados sobre la mesa y llamó a la señora Evans mientras cogía uno de ellos (porque todos eran iguales) y leía en voz alta:

- Lily Evans. Litera de abajo. Segundo dormitorio. Número 17 de Holmes Street... ¿te parecen iguales que los de ayer?

- Si que se parecen.

- ¿y no te resulta raro que insistan tanto?

- Bueno Hugh, pues... –la señora Evans parecía no saber que decir.

- Yo sí que lo creo. Están muy bien organizados. Al principio fue solo uno, pero a medida que pasan los días van aumentando la dosis. Déjame que siga leyendo.

El señor Evans abrió el sobre y leyó una lista de materiales. Luego procedió a leer la carta, que decía cuando comenzaban las clases.

- ¿No te parece que la señorita Lily Evans debería saber algo de todo esto? –Preguntó inquisitivo.

Ante un nuevo silencio de ella, él prosiguió con su monólogo:

- Bueno, estoy seguro de que tú si has visto algo de esto en alguna parte. –Dijo moviendo la lista de materiales delante de sus ojos –Veamos, ¿caldero de peltre? ¿Varita? ¿Tres túnicas?

- Hugh, creo que ya hemos hablado de esto. Yo no...

- Rose, escucha. Se que _lo sabes_ mejor que yo. ¿No crees que deberíamos darle una oportunidad? ¿Aún estás resentida con tu hermana? ¿Es por eso?

- Hugh, Daphne no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. Lo hago por Petunia. No quiero que lo pase tan mal como yo.

- Puede que al principio le cueste, pero se acostumbrará. Esta es la mejor forma de aprovechar el tiempo perdido. No sólo Lily saldrá beneficiada. Tú, Petunia, yo... ¡incluso Daphne! Todos podremos vivir su magia.

- ¿Tu crees que...?

- ¡Claro! Cada vez que ella haga algo será gracias a ti. A Petunia no le importará, y se sentirá feliz de las cosas que va a aprender su hermana.

A la señora Evans se le iluminó la cara. Si su hija podía hacer magia quería decir que ella llevaba algo también en los genes, y cuando Lily aprendiera, la podría enseñar a volar.

Cuando Lily volvió a despertar ya había salido el sol. Petunia estaba vistiéndose, y desde la cocina llegaba el sonido de la señora Evans preparando el desayuno. Lily se levantó y al abrir la ventana para que entrara el aire, un pájaro pasó a la habitación y dejo caer algo en el suelo, para irse tan repentinamente como había entrado. Petunia lo había visto todo y bastante histérica se puso a gritar:

  - ¡Mamá, mamá! 

Y mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, aún se la oía diciendo:

- Era una lechuza enorme ¡despierta siendo pleno día! ¡Venia directa a por mí!

Lily no pudo evitar reírse. Estaba segura de que esa lechuza ni siquiera la había mirado. Se agachó y cogió lo que el animalito había dejado. Era un sobre amarillento, grueso y pesado, que parecía hecho de pergamino y con su dirección en color verde. En el momento en el que lo iba a abrir notó que toda la familia subía las escaleras, con Petunia hablando acaloradamente ahora, sobre un "horrible bicho con plumas que casi me muerde", sólo le dio tiempo a leer que el sobre era para ella y que lo enviaban de Hogwarts.

- Mamá, ¿qué es Hogwarts? —Preguntó Lily.

- Umrn, así que era eso...—dijo la señora Evans pensativa.

  - Pues es, princesita, tu nuevo colegio. —Respondió el señor Evans —Vamos, abre la carta.

Los ojos como platos que le fueron quedando a Lily mientras leía en voz alta la carta, no eran nada comparados con la cara que le estaba quedando a su hermana. El señor y la señora Evans miraban a Lily con cara de felicidad y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Cuando terminó de leer los observó a todos sin saber que decir. Después de un rato muy silencioso, fue la señora Evans la que se decidió a hablar.

- Bueno Lily, parece que sí que vamos a cambiar de planes, nunca es demasiado tarde —dijo aún sonriendo.

- Pero es broma ¿no? —dijo Petunia —los magos y brujas no existen...

- Sí existen, no nos hemos inventado nada —dijo el señor Evans —En el mundo siempre han existido personas que han tenido 'cualidades mágicas' y gente que no. Parece ser que en la familia de vuestra madre algunos son propensos a desarrollar estas características.

- ¿y yo no? —Preguntó Petunia algo molesta.

La falta de respuesta pareció confirmar las sospechas de Petunia, que se había puesto muy nerviosa, más aún que cuando entró la lechuza. Murmurando un "que injusto" muy bajo, salió de la habitación pero dando un portazo.

         Por la tarde, una mujer pelirroja llamó a la puerta de una de las casas más silenciosas de Holmes Street. Llevaba mucha ropa, y eso era todo un contraste con el resto de la gente, que acostumbrados al frío clima de Londres no sentían tanto las bajas temperaturas. Al contrario que ella, aprovechaban cualquier rayo de sol para ponerse en manga corta y gritar: "que verano más caluroso".

Fue la señora Evans la que abrió la puerta. Estaba recién despertada de su siesta, costumbre que habían adoptado desde que comenzó el verano.

—¡pero Daphne! ¿Cómo vienes tan abrigada? —Dijo la señora Evans a modo de saludo.

—Llevo tanto tiempo en España que este frío me llega a los huesos —respondió Daphne.

—¿Frío? ¡Pero si hace una temperatura de verano estupenda! -La señora Evans miró a su hermana de pies a cabeza mientras la invitaba a pasar. Estaba muy delgada y la ropa que llevaba no era típica de por allí. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían.

— ¿y como es eso de que estabas en Europa? —Preguntó la señora Evans mientras conducía a la recién llegada a la cocina y comenzaba a poner agua a calentar. —¿Cómo has vuelto tan de repente? 

Daphne parecía confusa. No sabia si debía hablar o callarse. Miró a la señora Evans que ya estaba sirviendo té en unas tazas y tarareaba una canción.

_—Yasabes, el destierro. No he vuelto desde que me fui. Con eso se explica todo. —Respondió sentándose en una silla cerca de la mesa._

—Daphne, a mí me lo puedes contar... ¡soy tu hermana!—Respondió la señora Evans sonriente.

—¿Estás enferma o te has comido a mi hermana Rose? —Dijo Daphne con un matiz de sorpresa en su voz. —Nunca quisiste que se mencionara el tema abiertamente delante de ti.

La señora Evans volvió a sonreír, mientras su hermana pensaba que esa sonrisa le recordaba a otra persona. Se oyó un ruido en el pasillo y entró a la cocina Lily.

—No es nada, sólo me he caído. —Dijo al entrar —¡tía Daphne! Eres tú, ¿verdad? Sabia que vendrías.

—Bueno, yo... claro. Hola Lily. —Dijo la mujer levantándose para abrazar a su sobrina – Eras sólo un bebé... ¿en serio te acuerdas de mi?

—Las cosas han cambiado —interrumpió la señora Evans.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No puedo saludarla? Rose, no es contagioso...

—¡oh! Claro que no, y tampoco importaría que lo fuese, ahora Lily también es una bruja. Estamos muy orgullosos de ella.

Daphne se quedó de piedra, ¿esa era su hermana? ¿La que estaba hablando de magia? No podía ser. Toda la vida había estado huyendo de eso. No pensaba que pudiese existir alguien tan muggle en el mundo. ¡Pero si le había declarado la guerra abiertamente a todos los magos del mundo!


	4. Caras nuevas

SON SÓLO COINCIDENCIAS

A Daphne Hoke le prohíben estudiar brujería en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Después de algún tiempo su sobrina Lily descubre que también ella es una bruja.

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

CARAS NUEVAS

*************

Daphne y Lily estuvieron los siguientes días hablando de magia. Para Daphne era un alivio, porque ahora alguien de su familia la entendía y para la pequeña era algo nuevo y fascinante que nunca había imaginado que pudiera ser tan real. El sábado por la tarde subieron en el coche de Daphne para ir la zona centro de Londres.

- ¿dónde encontraremos todas estas cosas? – preguntó Lily repasando por tercera vez la lista de los materiales para Hogwarts. 

         - Hay una calle aquí en Londres dedicada a los magos y brujas. En España es mucho más difícil ir de compras, ya que cada tienda está en un sitio y normalmente están muy escondidas, todas mezcladas entre tiendas de ropa muggle y libros.

         Lily tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza. Le hubiese gustado saber porqué su tía se había ido a España, pero también cuál sería esa calle de la que nunca había oído hablar. Sin embargo no preguntó porque su tía continuó hablando.

         - Podríamos haber venido en autobús, pero con todas las paradas que tiene, lo que hacemos en quince minutos es algo más de media hora. Mira, ya estamos muy cerca, vamos a dejar el coche en ese aparcamiento.

         Dejaron el coche muy cerca de la estación de Newhapton, y siguieron caminando un rato entre gente que marchaba en todas las direcciones. Lily veía todas las calles tan normales como siempre, y trataba de distinguir alguna lo suficientemente diferente como para ser la que buscaban. Su tía iba tan callada y parecía tan concentrada buscando algo que no se atrevió a decir nada. Empezaba a pensar si no habrían cambiado la calle de lugar desde que Daphne era pequeña.

         - Creo que vamos a entrar ahí –dijo Daphne de pronto señalando un bar.

         Lily miró en esa dirección y leyó "El Caldero Chorreante". Sin duda un nombre apropiado para un lugar con ese aspecto, que no necesitaba explicación, solo era eso: chorreante, oscuro y asqueroso. Se dio cuenta que ninguno de los que pasaban delante de él lo miraba, como si no existiera ese bar tan pequeño. Empezó a pensar si realmente no se habrían perdido, hasta que al entrar comprobó que dentro había gente muy extraña, con sombreros de pico y túnicas de colores chillones. Sin duda debían ser magos.

         El cantinero estaba secando unas copas con un trapo mientas hablaba animadamente con una bruja de ojos saltones. Ella daba de vez en cuando un trago a un extraño líquido azul y espeso de su vaso. Cuando Daphne se acercó a la barra, dejó el trapo en una esquina y con una gran sonrisa (a la que le faltaban un par de dientes) dijo dirigiéndose a Lily:

- ¿Familia muggle? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí.

- Somos las dos brujas –respondió Daphne de forma mordaz.

El hombre las examinó y pareció pensar un poco sus palabras.

- Bueno, era solo que vuestras caras no me son familiares. No hay que darle mas importancia al asunto ¿os puedo ayudar?

         - En realidad no –respondió Daphne de mala gana. No le había sentado nada bien que aquel hombre la hubiese ignorado, y mucho menos que la hubiese confundido con un muggle.

         Se buscó un momento en su bolso y sacó una varita de él. Dando unos pequeños giros de muñeca, unas grandes letras doradas aparecieron en el aire, y rápidamente formaron una frase:

_"Creo que podré llegar a Diagon Alley yo sola, gracias."_

         A Lily le gustó mucho ese truco, y se quedó mirando como las letras se desvanecían hasta que Daphne la llamó desde un pasillo a la izquierda del local. La siguió hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde ella ya se había arremangado las mangas y con la varita contaba ladrillos en una pared. Luego, diciéndola que se apartara un poco, dio tres golpes en uno de los ladrillos, que comenzó a estremecerse y poco a poco todos los demás ladrillos se retorcieron. Apareció un pequeño agujero. Parpadeó para intentar comprobar que era cierto pero el agujero ya había crecido de forma que podían ver una calle de adoquines bastante larga pero no demasiado ancha, porque ahora sí, estaban en el Callejón Diagon.

         Era idéntica a las calles que habían cruzado de Londres hace unos minutos, con el mismo bullicio de familias en todas las direcciones y el mismo griterío de niños frente a escaparates con juguetes, pero tenías que tener en cuenta que ahora la gente vestía colores chillones, llevaba sombreros de punta y tenía escobas en vez de coches. Tampoco las tiendas vendían lo mismo, y eso se notaba en lo que llevaba la gente cuando salía de ellas e incluso en el olor de la propia calle, que era una mezcla que definitivamente, Lily no había olido nunca.

         Delante de ellas, un par de años mas pequeño que ella, caminaba levitando un sapo por delante de él.

         - ¿Cómo se puede saber si una es bruja? Quiero decir, que yo nunca he hecho volar nada, y no creo tener ningún poder sobrenatural...

         -Si la pluma mágica te anotó en Hogwarts, eres bruja. Pero para comprobarlo, nadie mejor que Ollivander. 

                Pasaron a una tienda estrecha. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de color púrpura, se veía solo una varita, y Lily se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaría allí y cuanta gente la habría visto.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño pero lleno de estanterías con muchas cajas, que a Lily le parecieron las cajas de tornillos de la ferretería de su barrio, que era de las más antiguas de Londres.

-Buenas tardes -dijo un anciano, que las miraba con unos ojos grandes y pálidos -Umm, las señoritas Hoke...

-Yo soy Lily Evans

-A, sí, se me olvidó que las mujeres cambian su apellido al casarse, que tontería de mi parte... Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

-No, no es mi hija-. Dijo Daphne.

-¡oh! –dijo el señor Ollivander – segundo descuido. Pero os parecéis tanto... Aún recuerdo el día que viniste a comprar tu primera varita. Terrible historia la tuya, y la de tu familia.

Un ruido interrumpió al anciano. Alguien que entraba en la tienda, chocó con un montón de cajas que estaban colocadas en una irregular columna en el suelo. El extraño parecía de la edad de Lily, pero su pelo castaño estaba veteado de gris, como si se hubiese puesto mechas. Al levantarse, miró a Lily que pudo ver en sus ojos marrones un extraño brillo de tristeza.

- Lo siento –dijo el muchacho –Estaba leyendo...

-Valla, Lily –interrumpió Daphne –He olvidado cambiar nuestro dinero muggle. ¿puedes esperarme aquí? Sólo tardaré un momento, Gringgotts está aquí cerca.

-No hay problema –dijo Lily, aunque le asustaba un poco la mirada lúgubre del señor Ollivander.

- Bien, entonces nos ocuparemos primero del Señor Lupin.

El señor Ollivander se acercó al muchacho mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cinta métrica.

-Veamos, ¿Con qué mano coges la varita? –preguntó Ollivander

-Con la derecha –dijo Lupin.

La cinta métrica se desenrolló sola y comenzó a medir al muchacho, su muñeca, su altura, alrededor de su cabeza, y mientras, el señor Ollivander les fue contando que cada varita era distinta y que tenían un núcleo  central de una sustancia mágica diferente, que podía ser de dragón, lechuza, fénix ó unicornio, e incluso de cualquier criatura mágica que prestara una pluma o un pelo, aunque fuese una nínfa. También la madera de la que estaban hechas podría ser de muchos tipos, como manzano, caoba, roble ó haya. El señor Ollivander estaba buscando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

- Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, señor Lupin, Pruebe ésta. Madera de cicuta y pluma de lechuza. Veintitrés centímetros. Delgada y flexible. Cójala y agítela.

El muchacho cogió la varita y la agitó, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato. De esta forma, probó cinco varitas más sin que ninguna pareciese gustarle al señor Ollivander.

- Esta tiene que ser: madera de abedul y fibra de corazón de dragón. Pruebe. - dijo el anciano.

De la varita de Lupin salió un pequeño rallo de luz que dio en una de las bombillas del techo. Hizo que diera dos vueltas sobre si misma y cayera en la mano de un alegre señor Ollivander.

- Como pensaba. Es esta. Del mismo tipo que tu padre. Ideal para deshacer hechizos. Toda tuya por cinco galeones. Estamos de rebajas...

El muchacho pagó y se fue. Como parecía seguir leyendo, el señor Ollivander se acercó a la puerta y se la abrió para evitar un nuevo incidente. Luego se volvió a Lily y sin decir nada la cinta métrica comenzó a tomarle medidas a ella. Luego se quedó un rato pensativo y se fue al fondo de la tienda para comenzar a mirar las cajas.

- Señor, ¿por qué ha dicho que mi historia es terrible? –preguntó Lily que no aguantaba tanto silencio.

- La tuya, aún no se sabe, solo lo dije por tu acompañante –respondió el señor Ollivander, como dudando decir algo o no.

- ¿Tía Daphne es una asesina? –preguntó ella curiosa.

- No, no... ¿no la conoces tu más? ¿la imaginas matando a alguien?

- No, pero para que sea terrible... debe haber muertes ¿no? Las mayores tragedias siempre tienen a un asesino en serie.

- No necesariamente, aunque puedes tener algo de razón. De todas formas basta con que te prohiban tu naturaleza para que el destino no se cumpla y todo se vuelva un lío.

- ¿qué quiere decir eso? –pregunto Lily con mucha curiosidad.

El señor Ollivander había sacado una varita de una de las cajas del fondo y se la dio a Lily, y como respuesta murmuró: Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. Al ver que Lily no la cogía suspiró y dijo:

- En ocasiones creo que soy un bocazas. No creo que debiese ser yo quien te lo diga, tendrían que ser ellos, tu familia, pues de ellos es la culpa y solo sobre ellos pesa la maldición de ...

En ese momento, Daphne entró en la tienda y el señor Ollivander le dijo que agitase la varita. De ella salieron chispas como si fuese una bengala. Le dijo que tuviese mucho cuidado con ella, y que esperaba no tener que venderle otra, porque esa era perfecta para ella. Y tras embalar la varita y cobrar los galeones se escondió en la trastienda hasta que se fueron.

         Lily estaba muy emocionada con su nueva varita, aunque no la quiso desenvolver por si la perdía por el camino. No pudo evitar preguntarle a Daphne que para que tendría que usarla.

         - Bueno, eso es una pregunta muy fácil. La mayoría de los hechizos requieren tanta concentración que usando la varita toda tu energía se canaliza en su extremo y surte más efecto. 

         - ¿y no existe otra forma de hacer magia sin varita?

         - Muy pocos magos han conseguido hacer magia sin sus varitas, excepto quizá cuando estaban muy enfadados y los más poderosos, después de más de quince minutos de concentración. De todas formas, están estudiando a algunos seres mágicos que no la necesitan, pero la cosa va muy despacio.

         - ¿qué tipo de seres?

         - Están los semi-elfos, elfos domésticos, furias, centauros y las sirenas, que se parecen mucho a los humanos y son bastante mágicos. Bueno, creo que deberíamos comprarte el uniforme aquí.

Entraron en «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones», donde una bruja vestida de color malva las sonrió y las llevó al fondo de una tienda.

- ¿Túnica de gala señorita? –dijo subiendo a Lily en un escabel –¿o uniforme para el colegio?

- Hogwarts –dijo Daphne pensando que un uniforme de gala valdría demasiado dinero –tres túnicas de trabajo y una capa.

- Tengo muchos pedidos para Hogwarts –dijo la bruja poniéndola una túnica –espero que dentro de poco mi hija pueda terminar sus estudios de alta costura y dedicarle mas tiempo a ayudarme con la tienda.

Mientras Madame Malkin hablaba, mas gente entró a la tienda y una bruja más joven, pero también vestida  de malva empezó a atenderlas en el escabel que estaba a su lado. 

-Ya está listo lo tuyo, querida –dijo Madame Malkin –parece que tienes el largo estándar y no he tenido que retocar mucho.

Una hora después, cuando ya se habían tomado cada una un helado doble de fresa y vainilla en la heladería de Florean Fortescue (Lily no quiso probar los de carne picada), continuaron visitando la droguería, la tienda de Calderos y Flourish & Blotts. 

- Tía, ¿porqué viniste a visitarme después de tanto tiempo?

Daphne estaba hojeando distraída un libro sobre como hechizar un horno muggle para que sazonase los alimentos mientras los calentaba.

- Recibí una lechuza de Dumbledore.

- ¿una lechuza?

- Si, como la que te dio la carta de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y para que te quiere mi director?

Daphne pareció insegura. Colocó el libro en su sitio dejando de mirar a Lily.

- Aún no lo sé –mintió- tengo que ir a verle en un par de días... ¿Sabes? Fue mi profesor de Transformaciones cuando estuve en Hogwarts. Es un gran tipo. Y es pelirrojo, como nosotras...

Cuando empezó a oscurecer ya tenían todo, y decidieron que era hora de volver a casa, aunque a Lily no le hubiese importado nada quedarse allí.

*************************************************

¡holans! Espero que os este gustando esto... de momento no hay acción, pero como tampoco nadie sugiere nada, pues yo sigo el ritmo que tenía previsto. Espero que no os parezca ni demasiado largo ni muy cortito.

**Quería dar las gracias a Bloomy, porque me ha ayudado con este capi, y a Jack Dawson, Luna Y Ruth Snape, que me han animado a seguir escribiendo, a pesar de que creo que poca gente lo lee.**

**Jack Dawson. **Creo que lo mío no es la poesía... pero weno. Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, en el que Daphne sale un poco más. Por cierto ¿entrenas baloncesto? Jops, ahora parece que Dios nos ha abandonado :(  ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Por cierto, ¿no vas a seguir el fic de xena? ¿y el de Draco?

**Luna.** Ya he leído un poco tu blog-fic... ¡como os lo pasáis! Jejeje, es muy divertido, claro, como vosotras sois los personajes hay mas libertad XD. Bueno, a lily no le ha costado creerse lo de la carta del colegio porque ya se sentía ella bastante rara, y esta era una buena explicación para ser tan distinta. Petunia tiene un pasado oscuro... que poco a poco se desvelará jua,jua,juas ¿qué será? El sr Evans no odia a los magos, SABE mucho sobre ellos, aunque eso le va a traer algún problema.

**Ruth Snape**. Sip, a ver si nos leemos. Yo la semana que viene me voy a la playa, que a ver si el tiempo no se vuelve tormentoso, que me veo sin poderme "morenar".  Sobre lo de las negritas, a veces sale y a veces no. Yo creo que hay que escribirlo normal y después de ponerle guardar como html, es cuando señalas lo negro o subrayado. Es solo una teoría...

**Bloomy.** Aquí está. Todo vuestro. Pero lo mismo te digo yo a ti, si te vas de vacaciones, ¿qué va a pasar con Harry y su ombligo? ¿vas a seguir escribiendo aunque estés lejos de tu ordenador?


	5. La magia hace interferencias

**Quería dar las gracias a todos mis reviewers, que son muy maj@s. Un besote para cada uno. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.**

**Jack Dawson. **Mas que decirle lo que pasó lo va a tener que averiguar ella. Dumbledore fue quien llamó a Daphne y le dijo que su sobrina era bruja, aunque no la llamó sólo para eso, algo se traen entre manos esos dos... (*_vale, no me hagas caso, estoy traumatizada desde que en un test me salió que mi pareja ideal era Dumblie_*). Por cierto que estuve viendo algo de los campeonatos en tv, y como eran desde Barcelona, me preguntaba "¿Estará JD por allí?" lo malo es que nadie me respondía y estoy cogiendo complejo de espejo mágico. Que sepas que no se me olvida que dijiste que continuarás tus fics...

**Araya Figg. ** ¡hei, que ilu! ¡Tú por aquí! Wow, no te esperaba, con lo ocupada que estas tu siempre... ¿ya en el colegio de nuevo? Espero que sigas teniendo tiempo para continuar escribiendo y que me puedas leer los próximos capítulos, pero no te agobies y disfruta los recreos ¡qué son pocos! (*_otro trauma personal, adoro los recreos, pero cuando una tiene un mal día, se queda sin ellos y eso no se olvida_*). A mí también me gustan aquellos tiempos de cuando Harry fue a Hogwarts (*_y de poco no vuelve, con todo lo que le pasa al pobre, Rowling la tomó con él, aunque por algo es su personaje, ¿no?

**Ruth Snape. ** Valla, parece que a todos os recuerda cuando Harry fue al callejón diagón... si, él me inspiró, aunque traté de hacerle diferente. Lily no va a tener una lechuza que se llame Hedwig (*_no me gustan las lechuzas, mi madre tenía una disecada en casa y me abominaba la idea de pasar cerca de ella por la noche, hasta que la pobre calló al suelo y perdió unas cuantas plumas... fue directa al trastero_*), ni va a ir a Gringotts (mas que nada porque ella no tiene una fortuna allí, ni siquiera tiene cuenta). Bueno, espero que sigas "muy mucho feliz" ¿eh?

**Lynx-Luna. ** ¿y ese cambio de nick? Renovarse o morir ¿nop?

¿Te gustó la pinta del dependiente? ¿no??? Pero si era "encantador" (*_no tanto como Gilceroy, ni Andrew, claro..._*) y el caldero, pues chorreante, ¿cómo va a ser? Y Remsie ¡¡es tan lindo!! No pude resistirme a ponerlo aquí. La varita de Lily iba a ser de "tendón de pierna izquierda de cola cuerno húngaro mayor de setenta años con dolor de cabeza" pero era un poco largo y no me sabía bien. Y luego pensé "¿por qué no de espíritu de cuarto..." pero era un personaje tuyo y un plagio muy descaraó. Luego me fui a pensar en Dobby, de ahí a los elfos, Légolas Hojaverde, Orlando Bloom, Piratas del Caribe y ya me lié. No creo que me deslíe hasta el siguiente capi, cuando ya haya visto la película en el cine...

         **Bloomy. **Lo terrible de su historia está por descubrir. Yo lo sé porque Ollivander y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo (solo coleguitas de cervezas de mantequilla, claro). No te preocupes, yo sigo aquí, y seguro que no tan morena como tu, que a mi el sol me huye. Por cierto, que hay por aquí un personaje nuevo que me recuerda a ti y, no sé porqué a Orly-pooh (*_esto no es un trauma, mas bien una obsesión... wow_*)

CAPÍTULO CINCO

LA MAGIA HACE INTERFERENCIAS

***************************

Un chico grandote, con el pelo negro largo y enmarañado, la miraba con ojos risueños, pero parecía estar más atento al unicornio plateado que a ella.

         - Hagrid ¿no es precioso? – Se oyó decir a sí misma.

         El chico asintió.

         - Es uno de los animales más perfectos que existen –dijo él, embelesado – Es mas lindo que muchas personas.

         Parecía que Hagrid tenía muchas ganas de acercarse al animal, pero se conformó con mirarlo de lejos.

         - ¿Crees que algún día el hombre dejará de perseguirlos para conseguir su cuerno mágico?

         - Somos terribles, lo destrozamos todo.

         Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando. Parecía la continuación de su sueño con el unicornio. Intentó decir algo pero no pudo: parecía que era el sueño el que le controlaba a ella, como si en vez de un sueño fuese un recuerdo.

         Vio como el unicornio se alejaba y Hagrid le decía que tenían que salir del bosque porque no era muy seguro quedarse allí cuando estaba oscureciendo. 

Mientras se alejaban oyeron unos ruidos extraños detrás de ellos, como si algo estuviese pisando algunas ramas secas, pero cuando se pararon a escuchar, el ruido cesó. Lily pensó que ese era el momento de salir corriendo, pero las piernas no le obedecían, sino todo lo contrario, su cuerpo se volvió en la dirección de la que había venido el ruido.

Hagrid le susurró al oído que no se moviese de allí, que él iría a comprobar que pasaba.

- ¡Aaaahhh!

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Petunia de mal humor.

- Un sueño... ¡aún me duele el tobillo del mordisco que me han dado!

- ¡Eres una lunática! ¿Es que ya no voy a poder dormir de un tirón? Seguro que perdiste el calcetín y tu pié tocó algún hierro frío de la cama.

         Daphne y Lily pasaron todo el verano juntas, leyendo los libros do Lily y evitando a Petunia, que cada vez se ponía más insoportable.

- Si fuera hombre me cambiaría el apellido -decía Petunia en una de sus rabietas- y así nadie me relacionaría contigo. Cuando me case, todo cambiará para mejor. Viviré lejos de aquí y todos me creerán una persona intachable.

         Lo mejor que le pudo pasar, fue cuando  a las dos semanas Petunia insistió (casi durante todo el día) sobre que no podía dormir en su misma habitación porque la "magia" hacia interferencias en su aparato de radio y por las noches no podía escuchar su música. También decía que le dolía mucho la cabeza cada vez que Lily o Daphne pasaban por su lado. No hubo manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión y durmió en el sofá desde ese día hasta que logro que le arreglaran el cuarto de la plancha de la señora Evans como un nuevo dormitorio para ella.

El verano acabó más rápido de lo que en un principio habían pensado. La familia Evans se despidió aquella mañana de Lily en la casita de Holmes Street mientras desayunaban, porque luego todos tenían muchas cosas que hacer. El señor Evans tenía que entrar antes a trabajar, Petunia comenzaba en su colegio y la señora Evans tenía que ir a su acostumbrada jornada de ayuda a los ancianos, que era todos los lunes a primera hora de la mañana. Todos le dijeron lo mucho que la iban a extrañar, y que los escribiera con frecuencia. Claro, todos menos Petunia, que no paraba de decir cosas horribles sobre los internados y sus mil y una normas estrictas, pero Lily notó que se le veía algo triste.

La estación de King's Cross estaba llena de gente que se movía de un lado a otro con pesadas maletas. A Lily le habían comprado un baúl en el que le entraba todo, y eso era realmente increíble, porque a parte de todos los libros, el caldero, los rollos de pergamino y todo lo que llevaba a la escuela, se había asegurado de meter una gran cantidad de ropa muggle (que era lo único que tenía en su armario), un montón de cuadernos de fotos, un secador de pelo (aunque tía Daphne le había dicho que era una tontería llevarlo) y por lo menos nueve muñecos de peluche aun­que de pequeño tamaño. Eso sí, el baúl pesaba mucho, y como a tía Daphne no le funcionó el hechizo para aligerar el peso, el señor Evans le instaló unas redecillas para poder llevarlo mejor.

Mientras que tía Daphne fue a comprar el billete, Lily se entretuvo mirando a los que pasaban por delante de ella, pensando si serian magos o no. Con algunos lo tubo fácil, porque llevaban el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero de otros solo podía tener sospechas, al ver que llevaban, baúles, o jaulas con lechuzas, sapos o ratas.

Una de las chicas a la que había seguido con la mirada un buen rato, se dio cuenta y se quedo mirándola fijamente desde la barrera de los andenes nueve y diez sin pestañear. Era una chica alta y morena, con el pelo muy largo y una túnica de color cereza. Parecía estar esperando algo. A Lily le dio un poco de vergüenza mirarla tan descara­damente y desvió la mirada un poco, pero cuando volvió a mirar la chica ya no estaba allí.

Tía Daphne tardó un poco mas, seguramente esta vez si que se perdió buscando la taquilla, pero cuando volvió con el billete parecía muy emocionada.

- Bien, sigue siendo el anden nueve y tres cuartos, no hay problema.

- ¡pero si ese anden no existe!—exclamó Lily

- ¿no te he enseñado nada en este verano?

Con la expresión de maestro al que SUS alumnos no escuchan, Daphne le explicó como los magos lanzaban hechizos protectores sobre algunos lugares mágicos, para que si los muggles pasaban cerca no notasen su existencia. Pareció meditar unos instantes, mirando a ambos lados, pero luego recordó que ella había pasado a través de la barrera de los andenes nueve y diez.

- Pero no tienes que usar la varita ni nada?

- No, solo pasar decididamente.

Tras decir esto, Daphne cogió el baúl de Lily y lo empujó hacia la barrera. Había desaparecido. Lily se asusto por un momento, pero algo la obligo a salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde su tía había desaparecido, con los ojos muy apretados y las manos por delante de su cara.

Tía Daphne le ayudó a subir el baúl a un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts que estaba vacío aún. Por todos lados se oían risas de niños al encontrarse con sus viejos compañeros, y algún que otro llanto de los que parecían más pequeños. Todos estaban inquietos y nerviosos ante el evidente comienzo de la temporada escolar. Un chico pelirrojo pasó delante de ellas pidiéndole a su madre knuts para el carrito de los dulces. A una niña rubia se le escapó la lechuza y gritaba desesperada mientras pegaba pequeños saltitos y su padre hacía aspavientos con los brazos como intentando cogerla, pero la lechuza ya volaba muy alto.

- Umm, se me olvidaba –declaró tía Daphne tendiendo a Lily una pequeña bolsa de cuero. –Es dinero mágico, lo necesitarás en Hogwarts. Si se te acaba pronto mándame una lechuza.

Se despidieron con un abrazo.

A las once el tren comenzó a ponerse en movimiento. Daphne le decía adiós con la mano desde el andén, igual que la mayoría de los familiares que allí se quedaban. Lily temía que el Expreso de Hogwarts volcase con todos los niños pegados a las ventanas de ese lado.

Cuando ya se hubieron alejado lo suficiente como para no distinguir los rostros del anden, se volvió a su compartimento y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola allí. Enfrente de ella, leyendo un libro, estaba la chica de la túnica color cereza que había visto antes. A su lado tenía un sombrero de pico sobre la jaula de una corneja negra.

- ¡hola! -dijo sentándose enfrente de ella.

A la chica pareció sorprenderle oír la voz de Lily. Despacio, levanto la vista de su libro y la miró cuidadosamente. A Lily le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que la chica habló.

- ¡oh! Así que no eres muggle –dijo– no sabes el susto que me diste ahí fuera cuando no dejabas dé mirarme, porque eras tu, ¿no?

- Si, lo siento. Dicen que soy muy curiosa. Solo estaba intentando diferenciar a los magos de todos los que pasaban, no he visto muchos hasta ahora. Soy Lily Evans.

Se levantó y le tendió una mano a la chica, que puso un separador en su libro, lo cerró y aceptó la mano que le ofrecían.

- Sarah Bloom. Puedes llamarme Sally. ¿Así que eres de familia muggle?

- Si, podría decirse eso...

- ¿primero? —Y al ver el asentimiento de Lily prosiguió- Entonces igual que yo ¿sabes ya cuál será tu casa?

- No, tía Daphne me dijo que no me explicaría nada de eso para no quitarle el misterio a la selección.

- Era esa que te acompañaba ¿no?

- Sí, yo vivo un poco lejos de aquí, ¿y tú?

- Yo bastante cerca, por eso vine sola.

Se quedaron mirando un rato con un incómodo silencio, que Lily decidió interrumpir contándole a Sally como se había enterado ese verano de que era bruja y lo que le había dicho Daphne sobre Hogwarts.

- Ella estuvo solo dos años –decía- pero se lo pasó muy bien.

            - ¿la expulsaron entonces?

- No, la sacaron los abuelos, pero no me quiso decir porque_._

Sally le contó que en su familia todos eran magos, pero que desde que su hermano pequeño había muerto (al recibir el impacto de una blugler mientras asistía a un entrenamiento de Quiddich), sus padres viajaban mucho y apenas los veía.

Del compartimento de al lado les llegó el sonido de voces. A Lily le picó la curiosidad y se levantó para abrir la puerta, de modo que pudieron oír claramente parte de lo que decían.

- Vamos Gil, ¿a mí también me puedes firmar un pergamino?

- ¡oh! ¡Eres tan guapo!

Lily cerró la puerta.

            - ¿Quién es ese Gil?

- Debe ser Gilceroy Lockhart, un alumno de... quinto. Salió hace una semana en la revista corazón de bruja como "el estudiante de Hogwarts con la sonrisa más encantadora".

Sally sacó de su baúl un ejemplar de la revista y se la dio, abierta por la página donde un mago joven, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azul celeste, sonreía, y de vez en cuando subía una ceja de manera provocadora. Se sorprendió de que la foto se moviese, pero como Sally lo miraba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, se la devolvió murmurando "el típico niño mono"

— ¿tienes hermanos? -preguntó Lily- esto.., quiero decir, a parte de... bueno...

Se puso colorada temiendo haber metido la pata, y se pegó a la ventana intentando ver algo en el paisaje.

— No... pero tengo un par de primos en Hogwarts, él a punto de empezar cuarto, y su hermana en sexto, pero hoy no ha venido ninguno.

Las dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, casi sin mirarse. Sally ya iba a empezar a leer de nuevo cuando llamaron a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada entró un chico moreno y con el pelo un poco largo, que se quedó mirándolas con una mueca divertida en la cara.

-¡wow! –dijo- ninguna de vosotras es James. Lo siento. Por cierto, la señora con el carrito de los dulces está en el pasillo, si queréis coger algo bueno lo mejor es que salgáis ahora antes de que los demás se enteren.

Y salió de nuevo guiñándoles un ojo.

- A ese no le conozco -dijo Sally- pero parece un poco creído.

- No me fijé bien -mintió Lily, que se había quedado embobada mirando la puerta.

Después de estar un buen rato ojeando las revistas que había traído Sally, las distrajo de nuevo el ruido de voces en el pasillo. Parecía como si todos estuviesen saliendo.

— ¿Crees que Gil habrá salido al pasillo con todas sus fans? -Dijo Lily con ironía.

— Es posible, pero creo que lo mas seguro es que sea el carrito de los dulces. En todos los trenes hay uno.

Lily se acordó del chico moreno cuando salió y vio el pasillo lleno de niños que rodeaban a una señora bajita que parecía sufrir la avalancha con absoluta resignación. Cuando los mas de veinte niños gritones hubieron pedido y se fueron a sus compartimentos, se decidió a acercarse y pedir algo de lo que quedaba, y para su sorpresa aún quedaban unas cuantas dosis de chocolate en forma de rana.

 El resto del viaje a Hogwarts siguió sin ninguna complicación. Parecía que habían pasado mucho tiempo en el tren, porque cuando una voz anunció que faltaban solo cinco minutos para llegar, a Lily ya le dolía el estómago, aunque no sabía si era por hambre o por la cantidad de ranas de chocolate que había comido.

Se pusieron el uniforme del colegio y cuando el tren paró, comenzaron a arrastrar sus baúles hacia la puerta, pero una voz que llamaba a los de primero les dijo que las dejaran en los vagones. Lily suspiró de alivio y siguió a Sally hasta un grupo donde parecían estar todos los de primero, serían unos cuarenta, y un hombre del doble de alto de lo normal y la cara cubierta de pelo.

*************************************************

**¡Hi! Os voy a dejar aquí... por si acaso me lío y se me hace eterno el capítulo, que me estoy emocionando. Ya sé que no tiene mucha a ventura, pero es una forma de ver cómo me sentiría yo misma en Hogwarts.**

**He de admitir que no sé que pensar. No me he leído el quinto libro entero aún (soy mas lentaaaaaaaa) pero Rowling está poniendo las cosas muy difíciles... **

**Por cierto que quiero cambiar el título del fic, pero no se me ocurre nada... si se os ocurre algo, dejádmelo en un review, **

**NOS VEMOS!!!**


	6. La puerta secreta

**¡holans!**

**First of all, quisiera pedir perdón por lo leeenta que soy publicando. Esta vez si que la hice buena, porque perdí el disquette donde tenía grabados los capítulos y no le he encontrado al final, así que he rescrito lo que recordaba. En este capítulo va lo que serían dos, para aligerar la cosa. En el próximo ya nos metemos en materia y todo irá más rápido.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

*****************

**LA PUERTA SECRETA**

_¡Soy Gryffindor! _

_Vale, en realidad yo no entiendo muy bien que significa eso, y aunque Sarah me lo intentó explicar no la escuché. Solo sé que me tengo que llevar mal con las serpientes. Voy a tener que esforzarme en eso, no quiero que me echen del colegio. _

_La profesora McGonagall fue quien nos seleccionó. En realidad fue un sombrero loco que no paraba de hablar, pero ella nos llevó hasta el comedor, y nos hizo pasar por lista bajo el trapito ese ¡qué nervios!. Nos lo teníamos que poner en la cabeza, y esperar a que decidiese... con Sarah tardó mucho, pero al final también estuvo en Gryffindor. Cuando subí yo, el desquiciante sombrero se quedó mudo por un rato. Cuando pensaba que me iba a quedar allí toda la vida, el muy caradura me dijo que lo tenía decido desde que me vio._

_- ... si ya lo tengo decidido -dijo- pero estaba pensando que te pareces demasiado a Daphne Hoke._

_- Es mi tía -dije impaciente._

_- Bueno, dicen que es peligroso parecerse mucho a una persona que no es tu hermano gemelo.- añadió susurrante_

_- No creo, es bastante mas mayor que yo. - estaba empezando a molestarme._

_- Mientras que nadie os confunda por ahí... ¡¡¡gryffindor!!!_

_Llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a esta palabra: peligroso. No sé por qué. Es solo coincidencia. Entre Ollivander y este viejo chiflado van a volverme loca. Supongo que lo mejor es dejar de pensar en esto, y seguir escribiendo._

_Hoy ha sido un día movido. Desde que llegamos a Hogwarts en el tren, hasta el momento en que vi a Hagrid. Sé que puede sonar raro, pero estoy segura de que es el mismo niño con el que soñé la otra noche._

_El lago era precioso. Todo el camino temí caerme, porque Snape no paraba de moverse. Creí que lo de ese niño eran nervios, pero ahora que sé que está en Slytherin, supongo que lo hacia solo por fastidiar._

- ¿crees que es apropiado escribir ahora?

- ¿perdona? 

- Lily Evans, ¿no? Yo soy Jennifer Low McMire.- Una chica rubia y altiva saludó a Lily con alegría. - Digo que no deberías escribir mientras cenamos. Es odioso un cuaderno lleno de grasa. Cena, habla con nosotros, conoce gente...

¿eso era una niña? Parecía igual de cargante que Petunia.

- Yo le estaba contando a James -dijo mirando al chico de su izquierda - que mi padre nos ha regalado a mamá y a mi un balneario. Iremos estas Navidades ¡va a ser fabuloso!

- Que suerte -dijo con desgana el chico.

Lily guardó su diario y comenzó a comer. Si que era un poco tonto escribir a la mesa, pero no quería que todo esto se le olvidase. Comenzó a comer una empanada. Enfrente de ella se había sentado el chico gordito que se había caído al entrar. El pobrecillo se había pisado la túnica y al caer, había plantado la cara sobre la rana de chocolate que se estaba comiendo. Todos se quedaron mirándole hasta que McGonagall le ayudó a levantarse. Ahora estaba comiendo un trozo de pierna de cordero y la grasa se le escurría entre los dedos manchando las mangas de su túnica. 

Al otro lado estaban Sally y Sirius charlando animadamente sobre haunted books, que debían ser una especie de libros de cuyas paginas surgían imágenes en miniatura y en 3d de los personajes que contaban las historias. Lily no se enteró muy bien de lo que decían, y decidió dirigirse a quien estaba a su derecha, Maya Stuart, una chica morena, bajita y pecosa, también de familia muggle, que miraba todo bastante asustada.

- Yo no debería estar aquí, no debería. -decía- ¡hay un hombre con la cabeza cortada!

- Es un fantasma, no le duele -le dijo Lily

-¡oh Dios mío! ¡Está muerto! 

Mientras aparecían los postres en la mesa, una chica morena con el pelo lleno de rizos alocados, aparentemente de tercero, se levantó, y se dirigió donde estaban los de primero con una copa llena de zumo de calabaza en la mano.

- Este año va a ser muy especial para todos. Quería brindar por vosotros, para que consigáis muchos puntos para Gryffindor y nos ayudéis a mantener la racha de buena suerte que hemos tenido ganando la copa de las casas los últimos tres anos...

- Ruth, que soy yo el prefecto - dijo un muchacho delgado acercándose a ella -¡Eso lo debería decir yo!

Ruth se sentó en su sitio sacándole la lengua al prefecto, sin ningún reparo por su parte. El se estiró la corbata y tras aclararse la garganta dijo:

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, yo soy Lance Longbottom, prefecto de Gryffindor, y quien os guiará los primeros días por los pasillos y por las normas de este colegio.

Luego Lance les guió a la torre de Gryffindor a través de escaleras y mas escaleras. No paró de hablar en todo el camino, pero de vez en cuando paraba para comprobar que todos le estaban siguiendo.

- wasps nest -dijo al llegar a la torre- Tendréis que memorizar la contraseña semanal, no os dejará entrar si no la sabéis.

Maya dio un suspiro, parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque entraron a la sala común de la torre. Era una habitación redonda, con muchos sillones que parecían bastante cómodos, algunas estanterías con libros y una chimenea donde un anaranjado fuego hacía mas acogedora la estancia. Tras subir unas escaleras de caracol, llegaron a un descansillo con dos puertas en las que estaba rotulado "primero".

- Izquierda chicos, derecha chicas -dijo Lance- subiendo mas las escaleras están las de los otros cursos, pero os han tocado estas.****

Lance siguió subiendo las escaleras. Parecía no estar de muy buen humor, ni siquiera les dijo a que hora deberían levantarse al día siguiente. Maya, Jennifer y Sally ya estaban dentro de su habitación discutiendo por las camas. James, el chico moreno de gafas, se acerco a Lily y la susurro:

-¡Lo que te espera ahí dentro!

Y tenía razón, porque no pudo comenzar a dormir hasta bien entrada la noche. Tras la discusión por las camas, hubo una pelea por los turnos en que usarían el baño, y luego por los armarios. Jennie y Sally parecían no llevarse nada bien, pues cualquier cosa era para ellas motivo de discusión. Jennie siempre quería ser la primera en todo y Sally no estaba dispuesta adejarse llevar la contraria. Maya seguía algo asustada, y cuando supo donde estaba la ventana intentó saltar, pero al ver la altura, se metió en su cama aún con la túnica, se tapó bien y no se supo mas de ella por aquella noche.

- No deberías leer, porque tu luz no me deja dormir -dijo Jennie.

- Pues enciérrate en el baño y consume tu primer turno- respondió Sally de mala gana.

Ésta cerró las cortinas que rodeaban su cama, con lo que la luz se hizo mas tenue, y al fin se hizo el silencio. La noche estaba ya muy entrada, y Lily comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama, sin poder dormirse. 

- Lily despierta o no tendrás tiempo de ducharte -dijo Sally al levantarse aquella mañana. Recibió como respuesta un gruñido desde las profundidades de la cama de la pelirroja.

- Si la hubieses dejado dormir cuando llegamos anoche no estaría roncando -dijo Jennie

- Vamos, si fuiste tú quien no paró de cacarear...

- Claro, culpa a la pobre Jennifer. Maya, ¿vienes a desayunar?

La aludida se levantó y siguió a Jennie hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo. Parecía ya más calmada que la noche anterior.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Lily? –Dijo Maya, pensando que iba a estar mas a gusto cuando otra persona de familia muggle estaba con ella.

- Si tenemos que esperar a que se levante nenuco ronquiditos no llegamos ni a la primera clase.

Cuando se fueron, Sally se asomó a la sala común y comprobó que allí no quedaba nadie, y no se oía ningún ruido procedente de las otras habitaciones. Volvió a la suya y comprobó en su reloj-despertador que era muy tarde, y Jennie tenía toda la razón del mundo, si esperaba a Lily no llegaría nunca. Aún así lo intentó de nuevo.

- Lily, te vas a quedar sin desayunar

Pero esta vez, ni siquiera se movió. "Estupendo" pensó "Ahora tendré que entrar sola al gran comedor". Salió corriendo del su cuarto, y tropezó con alguien que salía do la habitación de enfrente. Cuando vio quien era se puso de mal humor.

-Sirius, ¿porque me pateas?

-Parece que yo no soy el único con prisa. Como te quedes ahí parada regañándome o me quedaré sin tostadas.

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo con el pelo mojado aunque mas corto que la noche anterior, y la túnica medio desabrochada. Sally murmuró "espera" y salió tras él.

-¿Sabes llegar al gran salón? Yo no recuerdo nada -dijo Sally cuando le alcanzo.

-En realidad no, pero improvisaremos. Nadie se ha perdido nunca en un colegio, ¿no?

- ¿tu no tenías el pelo largo?

- Sí... pero a mi madre no le gustó. Intentó cortármelo antes de que viniese aquí, pero conseguí escabullirme hasta que anoche...

- ¿vino a cortarte el pelo? –preguntó incrédula.

- ¡Claro que no Bloom! ¡que cosas tienes! Mandó un howler. Ella es muy hábil con los Howlers. Me tuve que quedar muy quieto para que aquellas tijeras con la voz de mi madre no me cortaran una oreja.

Casi sin darse cuenta bajaron escaleras estrechas y otras algo más anchas, cruzaron pasillos y observaron cuadros donde la gente pintada les saludaba. Iban hablando sobre si mismos, de sus familias de magos y de lo que les habían contado sobre Hogwarts. Después de todo, Sirius no era tan superficial como había imaginado Sally.

-Pues James me ha dicho que los muggles tienen cuatro dedos por cada mano nada más -decía Sirius con una mueca divertida

-Eso era en el principio de los tiempos, cuando magos y muggles se llevaban bien. Luego los magos decidieron que para que no les reconocieran por eso, les darían un quinto dedo a ellos también.

-Pero hay magos con seis dedos..

- Si claro. Cuando los muggles nos empezaron a odiar, los magos con mas de cinco dedos fueron los primeros en ser perseguidos. Fíjate en Ana Bolena, esposa de Enrique VIII, fue decapitada. De nada le sirvió llevar siempre mangas largas. Una de sus amigas de la corte lo descubrió y empezó a murmurar que tenía 'manos de bruja" y al final...

- Recuérdame que te pida ayuda en Historia de la magia. 

- Si yo no...

- Mira, me parece que hemos bajado mucho -dijo Sirius al llegar a la altura de unas armaduras.

Pararon frente al cuadro de un frutero. El pasillo seguía un tramo mas y acababa en unas escaleras que seguían descendiendo, pero ellos no siguieron. Sirius se paró y acercó su oreja al cuadro del frutero como escuchando.

- Creo que he encontrado una nueva entrada al comedor- dijo señalando al cuadro -parece que al otro lado se oyen voces.

Sally se acercó para escuchar también.

- ¿no te parece que son voces demasiado agudas? 

- no. ¿Crees que necesita contraseña?-preguntó él que ya estaba toqueteando el cuadro. Ella lo apartó y comenzó a decir cosas:

        - "Juquitus puquitus" "opendor" "supercalifragi..." 

        - Vamos Bloom, deja que se encargue un profesional -dijo él sacando la varita del bolsillo.

        - Como quieras, pero seguro que no lo vas a conseguir. Este cuadro es tan viejo que necesita que no sirve para nada. La pera casi ha perdido su color....

Sirius pareció animarse tras las últimas palabras de la chica. Había guardado su varita y estaba acariciando la pera. Sally lo miraba divertida.

        - No me esperaba esto de ti, Black.  Solo falta que ahora le hagas cosquillas a la pobre.

        A él le pareció una buena idea. Tras unos segundos, la pera comenzó a reír, y el cuadro a moverse, dejándoles ver una gran sala donde decenas de elfos domésticos trabajaban afanosamente moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar. Uno de ellos se les quedó mirando. 

- Buenos días, señor, señora -dijo el elfo- ¿necesitan algo los señores?

Los chicos se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Detrás del elfo doméstico había cuatro grandes mesas iguales que las del salón llenas de comida, que tras unos segundos, volvieron a estar vacías. Sally le dio un codazo a Sirius. "Estamos en las cocinas" murmuró.

- Esto, bien.., algo de helado no me vendría mal -comenzó a decir Sirius,

- En realidad queríamos llegar al comedor –interrumpió Sally. 

El elfo doméstico se limpié las manos en el mandil que llevaba y tomó la mano de Sally.

- Manny les llevará a un atajo.  

- Eso está bien, pero ¿y mi helado? - mientras se marchaban otro elfo le dio una bola de chocolate en un cucurucho.

Caminaron poco. Muy cerca de allí había una puerta de madera, con aspecto de antigua y un pomo redondo y dorado. No se habrían fijado en ella si Manny no la hubiese señalado.

- Señores, esta puerta les llevará al lugar que quisieran del castillo con solo decir el sitio mientras se gira el pomo en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj un par de veces - dijo Manny, que con un plof desapareció de su vista.

- Gran salón -dijo Sirius, y sorprendidos vieron que la que estaban abriendo era una de las puertas del gran salón. 

Dentro todos ya estaban terminando de desayunar. Al acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, Lance se acercó a ellos y les dio los horarios.

- Apurad si no queréis llegar tarde -dijo mirando de reojo a Sirius- por cierto, aún me falta un horario para alguien de primero, ¿lo habéis visto?

-Acabamos de llegar -dijo Sally.

- Yo no diría eso en voz alta -dijo Ruth, que estaba sentada frente a ellos- Lance el prefecto os puede quitar puntos por dormir mas de la cuenta.

- Lance es tu hermano, ¿verdad Ruth? -preguntó Sally

- No, pero tenemos mucha confianza, somos vecinos desde pequeños. Me adora.

Se calló al descubrir que Lance le dirigía una mirada asesina y fue a hablar con el.

-¡Que romántico! -dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Sally no quería desayunar con la cobre Jennifer porque prefería otra compañía. ¡oh! hola Sirius, te ves muy bien esta mañana.

Sirius sonrió sonrojado.

- Dile a la pobre Jennifer -contestó Sally- que si quiere desayunar con Sarah que se lo pida.

-Jennifer opina que es mejor irse ¿no Maya? -Dijo Jennie sin parpadear, mirando a Sirius- ¡nos vemos en cinco minutos en clase de transformaciones Sirius!

"Cinco minutos" pensó Sally mientras engullía una tostada que le había pasado Sirius. Todos los Gryffindor se habían marchado ya y solo quedaban algunos Hufflepuff despistados recogiendo sus cosas.

-Cinco minutos -repitió Sirius- menos mal que a esa clase si se llegar.

- ¿Seguro?

- Bueno, James me ha dicho que está en la quinta planta.

- ¡Tan arriba! ¡imposible llegar a tiempo!

-No te preocupes Bloom, tu elfo doméstico te llevará- dijo Sirius cogiendo su  la mano y comenzando a correr hacia la salida. Sally tropezó varias veces con algunos peldaños pero corrió tras el todo lo deprisa que pudo.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Procuraré ser mas ordenada y no perder las cosas... en serio. 

**Contesto reviews. Muchas gracias a tod@s!**

**Ruth Malfoy.** Nuevo capi! Ahahá... mil años después... pero weno, os he puesto otro fic para que podáis entretener el tiempo y esas cosas. 

lo de petu y las interferencias fue porque ese día me iba muy mal el walkman, y luego me dio por pensar que esos magos sin electricidad; entonces salió ella y dijo que le dolía la cabeza. También, luego vino légolas y me dijo que a él no le hacía falta luz... pero eso es otra historia, jejeje. Gylderoy es muy majete. Me cae bien. Esque Branagh (hui, como se ponía...) es muy lindo él. En fin, que aquí tienes el capi, e intentaré en serio seguir actualizando rápidamente... bueno, no seguir, sino empezar. Por cierto, discúlpame con las chicas de Lucious, que llevo siglos sin pasarme por allí. En cuanto me relaje de mi stress me paso y os mando un saludo. Besotes.

**Lynx-Luna.** ¡ya he acabado el quinto! Me costó sus buenos dos mesecitos y medio, pero valió la pena. Conseguí tener mas ganas aún de leer el siguiente y lo que me queda, es poco. Y sobre Orly... que te voy a contar... mmm ooooh

Weno, puez sobre la sórdida historia de Sally, tendrás que leer más, pero va a tener un papel importante en la trama, eso te lo aseguro. Gilderoy... si, la estrella del colegio. Inevitable. A Sirius no pude evitar meterle por ahí como quien no quiere la cosa. Me lo pidió y no me quise negar. La selección de lily está aquí ya. Espero que no te haya sabido mal que la suprima tanto, pero con lo detallista que soy, nos hubiésemos tirado páginas y páginas contando cositas y sensaciones. solo espero que te gustase. Muaks!

**Jack Dawson.** Thanks por la sugerencia del nuevo título. De momento no lo cambio, pero me lo apunto.

Si era sirius. Muy caballeroso él. Insistió en aparecer en mi fic, pero ya verá, ya... le voy a coger y regañar por metiche y, bueno, jejeje, en fin. El caso es que a ha vuelto a salir. ¡que chulada de cartel de la peli! ¿Eh?.  A ver si es tan buena como dicen, porque están poniendo a Cuarón por las nubes. Como habrás averiguado, mi inglés no es muy bueno. Pero vaya, kisses.

**Maremoto.** ¡que peaso de rev! Me emocioné... y me alegro que se os pasase la alergia a los fics. 

Lo de las comas, es, deformación, profesional. Las pongo por todas partes, una vez fui sacándole comas a un libro de texto (vale, me aburría, pero las saqué). Y fíjate que releo y releo, pues nada, que pongo millones. Y lo de las faltas, mía culpa soy una inútil.

Pos eso... Hugh si tiene perilla y es muy rubiete. Poz lo de las frasezotas de Lily, vamos, que yo lo vi muy normal. Me inspiro en mi prima Cristi, que acaba de cumplir 10, y la nena ya suelta de cada una que ni te cuento. Pero si, intentaré pintarla mas modosita. Ordenadores. Sip. Supuse que los ingleses tendrían tecnología punta en los 60 por muy pijis (jipis) que fuesen. Vamos, algo así de grande como el de la central nuclear de Homer Simpson. Que no todo en la vida sean usa-citos y todo el lío. Y claro, tampoco dije en que trabajaba, pero era de una de esas mini compañías que luego Will Gates compró para crear su güindows... *_Mmm_* Christian Bale, no me lo había imaginado como Lupin, pero, oye... sip. Wow, claro que sip. Pero lo mio es más Bloom, sip, orly.... mmm. Sí... ooh, creo que estoy obsesionada...

Lo del pelo de Sirius era para justificar lo que voy a poner en este capi... pero tu imagínatelo como quieras, claro que si. *_mmm_* bien, debo dejar de imaginarme cosas así... Nos leemos wapa!

**Bloomy.** Poz has visto que Saritah Bloom se parece mucho a ti ¿no? Pero no te emociones, que en el fondo es my orlando. Por mucha bloomy que seas tup. Saluditos.


End file.
